icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcel Hossa
| birth_place = Ilava, TCH | draft = 16th overall | former_teams = KHL Ak Bars Kazan Dinamo Riga NHL Montreal Canadiens New York Rangers Phoenix Coyotes SEL Mora IK | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 2001 }} Marcel Hossa ( ; born October 12, 1981) is a Slovak professional ice hockey player currently playing for Spartak Moscow of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). His older brother Marián plays for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Hossa was selected in the first round of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft, 16th overall, by the Montreal Canadiens. He originally played Junior hockey with Slovakian team HC Dukla Trencin before linking up with North American team the Portland Winterhawks of the Western Hockey League for the 1998–99 season. Marcel led the Winterhawks in scoring and to the WHL finals in the 2000–01 season, his third in the WHL, before turning professional the following season with the Canadiens American Hockey League affiliate, the Quebec Citadelles. Hossa played the majority of the 2001–02 season with the Citadelles finishing fifth on the team in points with 32. He was recalled by the Canadiens midway through the season and made his NHL debut appearing in 10 games. Over the next two seasons, Hossa split time between the Canadiens and AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs. He was named in the 2003 NHL YoungStars Game. But despite promise was unable to establish a full-time role with the Canadiens in the NHL. During the 2004 NHL Lockout, Marcel signed a one-year deal with Swedish team, Mora IK of the Elitserien on September 25, 2004. Marcel reunited with older brother, Marian, and finished fifth in scoring with 24 points. Prior to the 2005–06 season, and his return to the NHL, Hossa was traded by the Canadiens to the New York Rangers in exchange for Garth Murray on September 30, 2005. In his first season with the Rangers, he appeared in a career-high 64 games and notched 10 goals. In the 2006–07 season, after a slow start he was used on the top line in February and blossomed with 8 goals in 11 games and recorded a career high with 18 points. His season was then harmed after injuring his right knee in a 2-1 victory over the New York Islanders on March 5, 2007. In the 2007–08 season, Hossa struggled to regain his offensive form and played in 36 games with the Rangers before he was assigned to affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack, on a conditioning stint on February 16, 2008. On February 26, he was then traded to the Phoenix Coyotes, along with Al Montoya, for Fredrik Sjöström, David LeNeveu and Josh Gratton. He played out the season with the Coyotes going scoreless in 14 games. On July 3, 2008, as a free agent, Hossa signed with Dinamo Riga of the newly formed Kontinental Hockey League. After leading Riga with 22 goals in the 2008–09 season, Marcel went a step further in the 2009–10 season, leading the KHL in goals with 35. He was selected to play for Slovakia, alongside his brother Marian, in the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics. On May 7, 2010, Hossa left Riga and signed a two-year contract with reigning Champions Ak Bars Kazan of the KHL. On July 26, 2011, Hossa signed a one-year contract with Spartak Moscow. Awards and achievements *2000–01 WHL - West Second All-Star Team *2002–03 Played in the NHL YoungStars Game Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * Category:Born in 1981 Category:Dinamo Riga players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:2006 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Mora IK players Category:Spartak Moscow players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Slovakia Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Portland Winterhawks alumni Category:Quebec Citadelles players Category:Slovak ice hockey players